


Family Politics

by madetobeworthy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, it's gross you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the Solos was a disaster. Naturally Hux set up a dinner date with his own parents.<br/>----<br/>Based on <a href="http://kylloxren.tumblr.com/post/140394121986/ben-ren-got-engaged-with-hux-and-its-the-first">this</a> and  <a href="http://kylloxren.tumblr.com/post/140659869821/hux-cannot-forget-the-commitment-that-they-must">MOSTLY this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaotic/gifts).



> This is for [kylloxren](http://kylloxren.tumblr.com) on tumblr who won a giveaway prize for a 500 word ficlet! She wanted something based off one of her gifset aus, naturally I picked the most domestic one I could find because I'm a vapid hypocrite who wants her murder babies in fluffy situations after railing against it so hard.
> 
> [This is the specific post for the fic](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com/post/142933958844) and this is [the first part of the series.](http://kylloxren.tumblr.com/post/140394121986/ben-ren-got-engaged-with-hux-and-its-the-first)

It’s been five minutes. Five minutes of laying on the floor in a useless heap before Hux comes back to check on him. He’s not terribly concerned, Ren has a penchant for the dramatic after all, it’s nothing new. And with how terribly the initial meeting with the Solo’s had gone, Hux is willing to be a bit lenient with the theatrics for right now.

“Get up, Ren.”

“You won’t get to marry me if your father shoots me, you know.”

Hux rolls his eyes and, much to Ren’s surprise, gracefully lowers himself to the floor, sitting cross legged next to his fiancé.

“My father won’t shoot you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’ve met your mother.” Hux says matter of factly, raising his eyebrows and quirking the corners of his lips up in an almost smile. “She just about castrated me for agreeing with my father’s stance on certain military procedures. She’d surely murder him for shooting her darling baby boy.”

“You’re a nuisance.” Ren sighs, rolling onto his side and propping his head up in his hand. 

“And yet, here we are. Engaged to be married and dealing with our parents opinions on the matter. It’s all horribly domestic. Yes, I can see how _I_ am the nuisance.” Hux snorts, amused, as he runs his fingers through Ren’s hair, trailing the back of his knuckles over his cheek. 

Ren grumbles under his breath and tips his head to kiss Hux’s knuckles. They sit this way for a while, on the floor and just enjoying each other’s presence silently. Hux’s thoughts wander to what needs to be done for the dinner, Ren worries about the wedding and what it’ll be like when both sets of their parents are all in the same room.

“We should elope.” He says after he’s felt the silence has stretched on long enough. He sits up and faces Hux, a near wild grin on his face. “Just run away, someplace nice. Get married there. They can’t kill each other if they’re not there.”

“We’re not going to elope, Kylo.” The name is reserved for moments alone when Hux is feeling particularly fond, if not exasperated with Ren. “We will endure and persevere. That’s who we are.”

Ren pouts. Hux thinks he looks irresistibly kissable when he pouts. Somehow he resists. He chuckles and he pats Ren’s cheek and he stands, all while resisting the urge to kiss that pout right off his face.

“Come on, get up. The dinner with my parents isn’t for another week yet, so--”

“The wait alone will kill me.”

“-- Let’s go to that Thai place you like for dinner tonight, hmmm?”

Ren sighs again, slightly more dramatic this time for effect. Hux knows this means he won and he offers a hand to help Ren up.

“I hate it when you’re right, you know.” He grumbles, taking Hux’s hand and pulling himself to his feet.

“I know.” Hux says, grinning as he pulls Ren in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come join my kylux trash heap on [tumblr](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com).


End file.
